


petri dishes

by imgoingtohellforthis_saveme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtohellforthis_saveme/pseuds/imgoingtohellforthis_saveme
Summary: petri dishes? more like pee-tri dishes, because this story belongs in a toilet. hey, while you're reading this useless summary, check out some of my other stories! which are not as bad i promisethis is being rewritten





	1. listen

i am rewriting this i promise


	2. 2

haha im so sorry but this damn story is such a blight on my conscience for some reason it's so BAD


End file.
